


[Podfic] All Was Golden In the Sky

by DuendeVerde4



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 14:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19378684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeVerde4/pseuds/DuendeVerde4
Summary: “Hi.” He says with a wide smile. Mikey can feel the warmth radiating off of him. "I'm Pete."“Hi.” Mikey says, eyes darting nervously towards the gate. "I know."Pete might be young, but as the Sun, he rules the sky. Even though it's only Mikey's second month, he’s not convinced that Pete doesn’t know who he is, but he isn’t going to question him.





	[Podfic] All Was Golden In the Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All Was Golden In the Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190767) by [wakingup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakingup/pseuds/wakingup). 



## Streaming Audio

*   
[Stream it on Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/fmlesj2yzixuzh5/all%20was%20golden%20in%20the%20sky.mp3?dl=0)

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/fmlesj2yzixuzh5/all%20was%20golden%20in%20the%20sky.mp3?dl=0) | **Duration:** 15:05




End file.
